Disgaea 6: Lament of Truth
Disgaea 6: Lament of Truth is a tactical role-playing game made for the PS4 and the Nintendo Switch. It was developed by Arcobaleno Studios and published by Nippon Ichi Software. It is the seventh game in the Disgaea series and focuses on a human boy named Kai that somehow managed to enter the Netherworlds. Plot Main Story In the universe, a mercenary group of demons known as the Arachne Army has been conquering numerous worlds that are the homes of demons. The mastermind behind the rapid accumulation of the army is a demon named Tomoko, who aims to become the queen of all Netherworlds and eventually the entire universe. Her origins are a mystery, but no one comes up to question her power or tyrannical vision of her conquest. Weak Netherworlds have easily given in while the larger, stronger Netherworlds are putting up as much of a fight as they can, but their individual prowess is not enough on their own. A human boy named Kai who lives on Earth lives happily with his parents with close friends at school. One day, he is caught by a silhouetted demon and the next minute finds himself in the Netherworlds just as the world is being invaded. Kai is saved from a handful of mercenaries by the royal adviser of the Netherworld's Overlord, who is an endangered demon named Undinos, who explains the situation briefly before the two fend off more mercenaries. After teaching Kai how to fight with a gun, Undinos tells him about the Arachne Army invasions and how it will eventually reach Earth if Tomoko is not stopped. Being good at heart, Kai offers to help Undinos form alliances with Netherworlds who are still fighting against the mercenaries, which is greatly accepted. Characters Protagonists * Kai - Main protagonist; human boy that somehow entered the Netherworlds * Undinos - Royal adviser for the Overlord of the Netherworld of Sea Wolf * Gardenia - Rabbit Demon from Toto Bunny that runs a shop for carrot-made goods * Avaerick - A taboo child born from the Demon, Valvatorez, and the Angel, Artina * Gold Magnus - The next-in-line heir Overlord of Scorching Flame and grandson of Red Magnus * Catherine - An Angel that entered the Netherworlds in an attempt to write a novel about them Antagonists (Arachne Army) * Tomoko - Main antagonist; dreams of taking over the Netherworlds in order to become their queen * Blake - High-ranking mercenary of Tomoko * Tsumugi - Stoic and lazy girl that doesn't have much interest in causing mayhem * Monosagi - Maniacal and bloodthirsty rabbit ragdoll * Aralocera - True main antagonist; prideful and vain former Overlord of Monarch Arachnid Returning * Usalia - Overlord of Toto Bunny; seems to be close to Gardenia * Valvatorez - Tyrant turned Prinny Instructor; father of Avaerick * Red Magnus - Former Overlord of Scorching Flame; grandfather of Gold Magnus * Artina - Angel and mate of Valvatorez; mother of Avaerick * Fenrich - Werewolf steward of Valvatorez and Avaerick Netherworlds Main Story * Sea Wolf ** Submerged Outskirts ** ** ** ** * Toto Bunny ** Lapina Village ** ** ** **Throne of Usalia * Ringmasta * Sprite Forest * Waterfall Grotto ** ** ** Sardine Pool ** ** * Luna Port ** ** ** ** ** Galaxy Docking Bay * Fantastic Fright ** Rundown Pizzeria ** ** ** ** * Sophisticated London ** ** Prim & Proper Square ** ** ** * Futonia ** ** ** ** ** Gravitational Generator Facility * Stuffing Park ** ** ** ** ** Building Block Courtyard * Pattern Star * Maniac's Clinic * Infrared Plains ** **Fire Meadow ** ** ** Crimson Altar * Scorching Flame ** Volcanic Valley ** ** ** ** * Draco Tail * Reflection Hall ** ** ** ** ** Ballroom of Memories * Sweet Toothache * Hellven ** Lava Ridge ** ** ** ** Well of Tartarus * Ancient Sands * Monarch Arachnid * Mnemonic Pathways Post Story Disgaea 5 DLC - Wedding Crashers Disgaea 4 DLC - Clash of Comrades Disgaea 3 DLC - Abroad Program Classes Exclusive * Lost Human (Kai; former) * Wyvern Adviser (Undinos) * Toto Bunny Shopkeeper (Gardenia; former) * Taboo Child (Avaerick; former) * S. Flame Overlord Heir (Gold Magnus) * Angel Novelist (Catherine) * Top Arachne Mercenary (Blake) * Arachne Serial Killer (Monosagi) * Monosagi's Owner (Tsumugi) * Future Toto Bunny Overlord (Gardenia) * Tyrant Sorceress (Tomoko) * Sea Wolf Overlord (Kai) * Hellven Overlord (Avaerick) * Monarch Arachnid Overlord (Aralocera) Common (Humanoid) * Warrior * Valkyrie * Brawler * Martial Artist * Fight Mistress * Skull * Mage * Male Healer * Female Healer * Kunoichi * Ninja * Thief * Archer * Gunner * Celestial Host Common (Monster) * Prinny * Winged Warrior * Orc * Flora Beast * Felynn * Shroom * Slumber Cat * Spirit * Undead * Succubus * Nether Noble * Dragon * Great Wyrm Returning (Humanoid) Returning (Monster) Introduced * Jitter Doll (Humanoid) * Junk Soul (Monster) Bosses Voice Actors Main * Hiroshi Kamiya (Japanese)/Jesse McCartney (Normal), Sean Scheemel (Berserk) (English) - Kai * Daisuke Ono (Japanese)/Michael Sinterniklaas (English) - Undinos * Aya Endō (Japanese)/Kira Buckland (English) - Gardenia * Miyu Irino (Japanese)/Bryce Papenbrook (English) - Avaerick * Jun Fukuyama (Japanese)/Patrick Seitz (English) - Gold Magnus * Taeko Yamada (Japanese)/Carrie Keranen (English) Catherine * Yuichi Nakamura (Japanese)/Marc Swint (English) - Blake * Takahiro Sakurai (Japanese)/Brian Beacock (Enlgish) - Monosagi * Aimi Tanaka (Japanese)/Tara Strong (English) - Tsumugi * Kikuko Inoue (Japanese)/Elizabeth Maxwell (English) - Tomoko * Makiko Omoto (Japanese)/Angelina Jolie (English) - Aralocera * Sayaka Kanda (Japanese)/Sia Furler (English) - Nami Gallery Trivia * The six main boys are voiced by the same voice actors of the Matsuno Sextuplets in the anime comedy, Mr. Osomatsu. Category:Disgaea Category:Disgaea 6: LoT Category:Games Category:PS4 Category:Switch games